<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Cuddles in Rikks Village by FiliaSnowe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743962">Morning Cuddles in Rikks Village</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe'>FiliaSnowe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Faris and the others are mentioned here, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I feel kinda weird writing this but idc, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Cuddles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random &amp; Short, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, This was meant to be sweet and cute, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble of Bartz and the Bewitchin/Mykale monster from FF5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartz Klauser/Mykale</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Cuddles in Rikks Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really like the Bewitchin/Mykale monster in FF5 that I had to write about her and kinda made a Bartz x Mykale pairing from the strange recesses of my mind lmao. Maybe in the future I might write a Bartz x Sherry/Cherie one since she's my number 2 favorite female monster in the game. Tbh I only played the Anthology version on PS1 from start to finish since it's the only copy of 5 that I own. I haven't played the SNES version since I live in the US and don't own a European or Japanese SNES, nor have I played the GBA/Steam/Android versions either let alone emulated FF5. Even though it's short I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rays of sunlight streamed through the curtains early one morning, bathing the room in its bright glow. The two occupants in the room were sleeping soundly until the morning sun decided it was time to get up by disturbing one of the sleepers. Mykale groaned quietly as light hit her face and caused her to stir, thus making the young witch squint then bury her face in the pillow that was Bartz's chest. Ever since he saved the purple haired witch from a horde of monsters on Crescent Island, Mykale was grateful to Bartz and traveled with her savior as she shared a love of traveling too, eventually spending time and falling in love with him. The two soon found a house with a built-in chocobo stable in Bartz's hometown of Rikks near his parents' old house now occupied by a bard.</p>
<p>Although Bartz was a morning person, he would always wake up before her but not today since he decided to sleep in. When he got up this early, Bartz would make breakfast and take Boko or Rhea(Mykale's black chocobo) out for a morning run before coming back to greet Mykale who would already be up and eating by then. Blearily blinking away sleep's clutches from her emerald eyes the purplette turned her head to look at the brunet still sleeping in bed, a tranquil look on his face as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. He looked so serene and relaxed in his sleep as if Bartz was in a deep state of peace while he slept. Mykale smiled gently as she reached a hand to lightly brush away some strands of hair that had fallen in his face.</p>
<p><em>'He must still be tired from last night,'</em> she thought to herself, remembering the events from yesterday evening. <em>'That trip to Moore Forest did take a lot out of him.'</em></p>
<p>Bartz had left out of town a few days ago to meet up with Krile, Lenna and Faris(now Queen of Tycoon) to reminisce on some past events and didn't return until nightfall. When he came back home from his trip, the brunet traveler was exhausted and Mykale did her best to help him get comfortable as soon as possible. She even went so far as to giving Bartz a back massage then tucked him into bed before climbing in herself.</p>
<p>Now that she was awake however, the purple haired witch watched him sleep some more until he began to stir himself. She laid back down, wrapping an arm around him, and hugged the man just as soon as he opened his vibrant blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Bartz," Mykale smiled sweetly, "Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>Half asleep with glazed over eyes, he let out a yawn then asked sleepily, "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Still too early to get up."</p>
<p>"Good enough for me," he said before looping his arms around Mykale's waist, pulling the purplette close to him and started snuggling her, not ready to get out of bed just yet.</p>
<p>Mykale loved this side of Bartz whenever he was sleepy, he was very affectionate and cuddly with her. Giggling quietly she kissed him on the cheek before asking if they should go back to sleep, getting a nod as an answer. The witch then leaned up to kiss him again this time on the lips, which Bartz returned quickly. Leaning their foreheads together, the couple nuzzled each other as they lay in each other's arms and fell back to sleep with content smiles on both of their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally was gonna add Mykale in the game as a sixth party member to join Bartz and the princesses on their way to the Fork Tower in a story called The Witch's Journey but I might scrap the idea. RPGs are long games and I can't novelize them for the life of me, not even the old ones like this game among many others that I like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>